Simba's Pride (PaulRhineII's Fanfics)
Simbas Pride is the lion pride in the Pride Lands that is ruled by a reigning monarch. Simba's pride has been ruled by multiple kings and queens. When Simba dies or abdicates his powers as king, the Pride Lands will be ruled by his daughter, Kiara, and her consort, Kovu. Information Common physical traits * Orange or Red eyes are common among the pride, with orange eyes being seen more often than red. Mufasa's eyes are deep red, and Simba's appear to be the same color occasionally, but they usually reflect Sarabi's orange eyes. Some have green or blue eyes like Tiifu and Zuri. * Stocky builds separate these lionesses, even the lean Sarafina-esque ones, from the Outsiders. They are usually heavily built. * Colored paws and uncolored paws are equally common among the pride. * Pride Lander noses are dominant in the pride. These noses, unlike the Outsider noses, which curve downward, are flat and rounded. Lesser physical traits * Freckles is a very rare trait for a member of the pride. Only one lioness has been observed with freckles. * Ear rims are recessive among the pride. Sarabi is the only named adult lioness to sport them. * Outsider traits, such as downward-curved noses and permanently extended claws, are not common, with only Scar possessing them. * Permanently extended claws have only been observed in Scar. * Green and blue eyes have been observed in both Sarafina and Scar, who have green, as well as Nala, whose eyes alternate between green and blue. * Colored paw pads are a rare trait. Only Scar's paw pads are completely colored. Everyone else in the pride has only their toes colored. * White or gray claws are traits. It is more common for Pride Landers to have black claws. Types of lionesses Throughout the film series, the lionesses appear to look the same, but some resemble the more prominent lionesses in the pride. Sarabi-esque lionesses The main pride is comprised of many different types of lionesses. One of these types mimics Sarabi, the mate of Mufasa. In the original film, they aren't seen during the first act when Simba and Nala are still cubs. However, they completely dominate the pride toward the end of the film. They also seen following the exile of Kovu. Sarafina/Nala-esque lionesses These types of lionesses are lighter, sleeker, and leaner than the heavier ones encountered at the end of the first film. They resemble Nala and her mother Sarafina with little to no differences. Among the books, the comics, and the other films, as well, these kind of lionesses are seen. However, toward the end of the first film, they seem to have been replaced by the heavier Sarabi-esque lionesses. Kiara-esque lionesses The lionesses of the pride are mainly absent during this movie, but when they do appear, they usually resemble the young adult Kiara. These lionesses are seen before "One of Us," blocking Kiara from Kovu as the princess tries to prevent the Outsider from being exiled. They are later seen when a heartbroken Kiara flees into Pride Rock, and are shown to be shocked and saddened. During the war, they appear again at the very end when Kiara and Kovu stand up to their respective parents. Temperament and traits The main pride is a group of lionesses whose only role within the films comes when a conflict arises to which they are forced into defending one another, evident by the Outsiders declaring war first and the pride simply meeting them head-on. Even then, their leader Simba gives Zira one last chance to go home. Category:Groups Category:PaulRhineII Category:PaulRhineII's Characters Category:Tales of the Pride Lands Category:Tales of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Tales of the Pride Lands Groups Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters